Users often consume media while waiting to attend events from their calendar. For example, a user may watch an episode of a show from a streaming service before attending a business dinner at a restaurant. Systems exist that may detect that other attendees to an event will be delayed and reschedule the event. But those systems do not provide the benefit of controlling playback of a media asset based on that delay. As described above, conventional systems may reschedule an event to account for tardy attendees but this is inefficient as the systems do not provide a mechanism to allow the user to automatically continue to play back media when the user has additional time. For example, as the start time for an event approaches, the user may suspend playback of the media in anticipation of travelling to the event; perhaps the user will travel without yet knowing the event was delayed. The user may press pause when a reminder for a business dinner displays on the user's mobile device. However, if the event has been delayed and the user has more time to continue consuming media then playback does not yet need to be suspended.